


Werewolves Love Cuddles

by bistiles_bilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Scenting, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bistiles_bilinski/pseuds/bistiles_bilinski
Summary: “Alpha my ass, God you're just like a puppy.” Stiles rubs his nose into the hair of Derek’s temple, giggling again when Derek makes a contend noise at the back if his throat. “So did you make me stay just so that you could fulfill your weird obsession with cuddling, like I seriously think you might have a problem man.”(alternatively, derek wants cuddles, likes it when stiles smells like them, and will do anything to make both happen)





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's been 500 years since i posted anything, good lord. this was written in like 30 minutes when i was half asleep. it's probably shit, but i've just really missed writing these boys <3

_ Inappropriate _ is the only word that comes to Derek’s mind as he watches Stiles lift himself out of the water. He's still fully clothed, hair falling in his eyes and shirt clinging to the divots of his abdomen. Maybe  _ illegal _ would actually be a better term.

“Damn you fucking werewolves,” he says, forearms quivering from the cold rush of air because it's October and too cold to be sopping wet. “You couldn't have done anything,  _ really _ Derek? I swear to God the only time you go all ‘I'm the alpha’ anymore is when you're shitting on one of my plans.”

He's standing by the side of the pool now, shoes squishing with water and his teeth rattling from the cold. Derek refuses to admit it's adorable, grunting at him while listening to Jackson cackle somewhere behind him.

Stiles heard him too, eyes flashing with anger as he stomps towards Jackson. “You, you asshole. What the fuck is your problem? It's the middle of October, not exactly an ideal time for a little-”

He stops when Derek places a hand on his chest, he glares a little longer at Jackson before shooting wounded eyes to a sheepish Scott. “You're a dick, you're supposed to be my wolf shining armor but instead you're more like the one in sheep's clothes.”

“Oh come on, you're being a little dramatic Stilinski,” Jackson scoffs, making Stiles glare harder.

“All right, clear out you guys,” Derek says, turning his head just enough to flash his eyes a blood red. There's grumbling from Jackson and confused look from Scott that just has Isaac tugging on his arm and laughing quietly into his hair. Stiles goes to move around him, but he digs his fingers into the wet material of his shirt and says, “Not you.”

Scoffing, Stiles rolls his eyes and says, “I don't have time for your shit wolfman.”

He goes to leave again but Derek just plasters on a biting grin while flashing his eyes, saying softly, “I'm the alpha.”  He tugs on the shirt, walking towards the back door with Stiles complaining loudly behind him.

“God, it's like some awful pick up line for you isn't it? Does it actually work? Like, do all the little werewolves fawn all over you with that cheesy line?” 

Derek just smirks, kicking the door shut behind them and pushing Stiles into the kitchen. “Why, would you care if it did?” The blush slowly climbing up Stiles’ chest and neck before settling into his cheeks is enough of an answer. 

“Fuck off you prick,” it's a weak insult as he wraps his arms around his middle and his teeth continue to chatter. He looks at his shuffling feet and bites at his lower lip, obviously avoiding Derek’s stare.

He snorts and says, “Wait here Dripping Beauty,” before leaving the kitchen and running up the stairs to find some dry clothes. He pushes the clothes in his drawer around until he finds a pair of worn sweats and a long sleeved Henley that he guesses will fit Stiles well enough.

He finds Stiles at the kitchen table, a hand running restlessly through his wild hair and the other gripping his phone tightly. He glances up as Derek comes in the room, sending him a small smile that honestly looks more like a wince. “You know you really could have stopped them from throwing me into the pool, right?”

Derek just shrugs, handing over the dry clothes with a blank expression. It's not like he can say that the thought of Stiles dripping wet had made him suck in a sharp breath or the fact that he'd known that Stiles would end up right where he was, grabbing old clothes that would wrap him in Derek’s scent. It just wasn't something you said out loud. Or maybe you did, Lydia is always telling him he's emotionally constipated.

He watches as Stiles scoops up the clothes and heads towards the bathroom, grumbling under his breath about how much he hates werewolves and their stupid lazy alphas. 

By the time hears the bathroom door open again he can already smell the mingling scent of  _ stilesandderek _ and it makes his wolf settle just a bit. He can also still hear the clatter of teeth knocking together and it makes him glad for the tea he'd started. Stiles drops his wet clothes by the laundry room door before slipping into the room and hopping onto the counter not far from the stove.

“I'm making tea,” Derek hums in response to the toe nudging at his hip. He turns to face Stiles, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. “So, did you want me to be your wolf in shining armor, save you from the big bad beta?”

He gets a groan in return, Stiles squeezing his eyes closed as his head thumps the cabinets behind him. “I really hate you, Derek. Did you know that?”

The skip in his heartbeat makes him smile and step closer, it makes him rest a hand on Stiles’ knee and squeeze. “Liar,” he whispers and watches him swallow hard.

“You and your bullshit super hearing.” Stiles unconsciously spreads his legs wider, making just enough room that Derek can slip between them. He takes the opportunity, bringing his hands up to rest on Stiles’ hips. “And your fucking inhuman body heat.” His smile is pushed wider as arms wrap around his neck and he smiles, burying his face in Stiles’ chest.

Derek snuffles shamelessly at their scents mixing together and wafting into his senses, it's a heady smell and makes him shift around until he can press his face into the crook of Stiles’ neck. The stubble never fails to make him giggle, but he slips a hand into the hairs at the back of Derek’s neck and pulls him in tighter. 

“Alpha my ass, God you're just like a puppy.” Stiles rubs his nose into the hair of Derek’s temple, giggling again when Derek makes a contend noise at the back if his throat. “So did you make me stay just so that you could fulfill your weird obsession with cuddling, like I seriously think you might have a problem man.”

Derek brushes his lips over Stiles’ neck making him take a shaky breath. “Dunno, you looked cold and I had warm clothes. It seemed like a good idea.”

There's a gentle snort before Stiles says, “If you hadn't let them push me in i wouldn't need warm clothes.”

“True, but if you hadn't been pushed in you'd be missing out on amazing werewolf cuddles right now,” Derek counters, glad that Stiles can't detect his lie.

Stiles breath sounds shaky as he says quietly, “There would have been warm clothes waiting for me at home you jackass.”

“True, but there wouldn't have been a me.” Derek lets his lips slowly drag over the soft vulnerable skin of Stiles’ neck before gently pressing his teeth to the flesh. 

The whistling of the tea kettle makes Stiles jump and exhale a shaky laugh. “Go make me my damn tea,” he says, still sounding breathless. 

Derek just grunts and drags Stiles forward by the backs of his knees. It doesn't hardly even take effort to flip the burner off and after he leans up until their foreheads are pressed together. It's cheesy as fuck, but he can't help but ask, “You know what werewolves love even more than cuddling?” He feels Stiles shake his head and he can't help grinning widely before stating, “A nice cat nap.”

Stiles barely even blinks when Derek scoops him up and starts towards the stairs, he's too busy whining that it shouldn't be called a cat nap and how Derek’s wolf has to be pacing in annoyance at the offensive word. He doesn't bother correcting him by saying that his wolf is actually curled up and practically purring with how happy he is, doesn't bother saying that he'd paced and howled since Stiles had crawled out of his covers early this morning. Derek figures in a way, he already knows.

He dumps Stiles on the bed before crawling up after him, lying half on Stiles and half on the bed with Derek’s head tucked under his chin and two of Stiles’ fingers running down the length of his spine. “You do realize that his is still technically considered cuddling, right?”

Derek only hums, lips pecking at the visible skin of Stiles’ collarbone as he wraps an arm around his waist. “Maybe I just wanted an excuse to get you in my bed.”

“Like you ever needed one,” Stiles says with a snort.

Derek smirks as he pushes up onto his elbow and leans close, flicking his tongue out as he shakes his head. “No,” he whispers softly, “I didn't.” And with that he closes the last bit of distance to seal their mouths together. 

Kissing Stiles is always an experience, he kisses like he talks. His hands always roam around while his tongue does all the work, licking at the roof of Derek’s mouth while hands settles just above his ass and the other into his soft hair. He always makes quiet, bitten off noises in back of his throat that make Derek whine and push in deeper into Stiles mouth, trying to pull them out. 

It doesn't take long before Stiles is rolling his hips up and gasping for breath. “I'm still pissed at you for letting them dump me in the pool,” he heaves out. “You make a shitty boyfriend.”

Derek grinds down harder and can't help but smirk when Stiles’ eyes roll back and he exposes his throat. “What were you saying, Babe?”

“Doesn't matter,” he says, gripping Derek’s shoulders until his knuckles go white. He sucks in a few quick breaths before tugging Derek back on top of him and whispering, “Can we just lay here, have that nap you were talking about?”

Derek’s grin splits his face, he's sure, but he just settles in on top of Stiles and bites roughly at the skin of Stiles’ neck when he complains about werewolves being nothing but dead weight. “I didn't help you out because i like the way you look wet,” Derek confesses quietly, words slightly muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

“You're a fucking bastard,” Stiles whines, pinching his ass.

“And me and my wolf sort of love the way you smell in our clothes,” he says even softer.

“You dumbass,” Stiles chokes out on a laugh. “You could have just asked me to go put on some of your clothes, you know i like to steal your hoodies too. There's better ways to go about this!” He laughs, but it's soft and full of so much fondness it makes Derek snuggle in closer.

“I'll remember that for next time,” he whispers, eyes falling closed with  _ stilesandderek _ filling his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me want to throw rainbows and cookies at you through my computer screen <333 on tumblr as soft-boyfriends, come cry with me


End file.
